I failed
by whatisthepassword
Summary: This is the reuploaded version. The last one had some weird code glitch. After Kara loses 2 of her loved ones in battle, she tries to do anything to be with them again. But when she goes to extreme measures, the DEO and her family tries to help. But Kara just wants to die. WARNING: Implied suicide, and panic attacks.
1. Chapter 1

Kara, Mon-el, and Kal-el were fighting for their life. A fight against CADMAS. The DEO raided, about 20 minutes. All the DEO could hear was yelling and fighting. Once the signal that the fight was done came, J'hon lead Alex, Maggie, and a few agents in to help the wounded. They rushed in and saw Kal-el and Mon-el on the ground with Kara kneeling over them. She was sobbing and yelling in Kryptonese. J'hon told the agents

"Secure the perimeter and bring a DEO medical evac." He, Alex and Maggie ran to Kara, and tried to get Kara off Mon-el and Kal-el, but she would not. She was clinging on to them as if her life depended on it. Alex tried to calm her sister down but they could hear Kara screaming

"Take me instead! Please! Take me!" She did not even seem to notice the agents. Kara was shot at in the stomach and leg, and every breath was hurting her. J'hon noticed and could not risk her hurting herself more, so when the medical evac came, he gave Alex and Maggie specific commands.

"Hold her hands" They did as they were told, and J'hon injected Kara with a sedative, and she screamed. She did not want to go to sleep. She wanted to die. But she could not take the pain anymore, and let in. Finally, Alex lifted her sister and put her on a stretcher. She saw Kara had blood on her hands. Maggie checked the pulse of Mon-el and Kal-el and slowly spoke

"Mo..Mon-e...el is d...dead, and K...kal is dy...dying" They lifted Kal in another stretcher, and put Mon-el in a tarp bag. Maggie had tears in her eyes. Over the past months, she had grown close to her girlfriend's friends. They were all like a family. She hugged her sobbing girlfriend. They all quietly went back to the DEO. The only sound was Alex's crying. How could Mon-el be dead? Kara loved him so much. Now they had to make sure Kal-el recovered, and Kara did not try to hurt herself.

1 hour later, they heard the news from the DEO doctors. Kal-el was dead. Kal-el and Mon-el were both dead. They all had one thing in mind. How would Kara react.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for killing Clark and Mon-el...(or am I)*hehe* Plz comment**

 **I don't own Supergirl (wish I did)**

3 hours later, Alex, Maggie, Eliza, Jeremiah, and Winn were all sitting on Kara's bedside. When the DEO agents were doing a check of the CADMAS perimeter, they had found Jeremiah in a cell. Now, he was rescued. Kara's wounds healed and she got her powers back when they took the Kryptonite out of her body. All the 5 could think about was what Kara would do when she found out her cousin and boyfriend were dead. The last people of Krypton and Daxam. Now, she was the last one. They were talking about how to break the news.

"We can't tell her right away"

"We have to, she will have to know sooner or later."

"This is going to be ugly"

"I am worried how she will cope with the news"

"We can't let her even think about hurting herself" They all looked at Kara. She moved a little.

"Oh, she is waking up"

"Winn, we can tell!" Kara slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Kara dear, how are feeling?" Eliza spoke softly. Kara's eyes were filled with pain.

"Kal... Mon, how are they?" Everybody looked her with tears in their eyes. Kara asked again "How are they?"

Alex took a deep breath "Honey, they did not make i-"

"Oh, rao no! NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" Kara sobbed "NO! PLEASE NO! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Jeremiah took Kara's hand.

"Kara, shh… calm down, shh…" he soothed. Through her sobs, she asked everyone

"Can I visit them" she was denying their deaths. J'hon came in.

"You told her" he muttered. Before anyone could stop Kara, she super speeded into the room with Mon-el and Kal-el's body. Since the room was at the other side of the DEO, it took time for the 6 of them to get to Kara. They found her on her knees over the bodies. She was sobbing.

"Wake up! Come on! WAKE UP!" They tried to calm her down, but she could not. So, instead, they sat outside the door. About 30 later, the crying stopped. Alex peeked inside and saw that Kara had fell asleep on the ground. The pain was too much for her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was messy. J'hon carried Kara back to her bed, and told everyone to go home and wash up. Eliza suggested they go to Catco, to tell James the news.

They entered Catco, and found James talking to Cat Grant. As the walked to them, they figured they should tell Cat Grant too. James stopped talking when he saw the guests. Cat Grant stopped and looked confused at what Kara's family was doing here.

"Hi. You are Kara's family. Why are you here?"

Alex spoke quietly. "If we tell you guys, you can't put this on the media. Do you promise." Cat Grant spoke again. "Yes, I won't say anything. Is this about Kara or Supergirl?" They looked surprised "I know Kara is Supergirl...no excuses"

James looked worried "What's wrong?"

Jeremiah spoke quietly "Superman and Mon-el are dead."

Cat looked terrified. "How is Kara?" Maggie replied with "She is a not doing that well, with the news."

"I… I have to go…."James trembled, trying to keep himself from crying. He ran towards the bathroom. Everyone was still wondering the same thing. How could the Man of Steel be dead?

 **A/N: AHH! I know, I know what your thinking... the next chapter will be up tomorrow. The next chapter will be the Kents learning Clark is dead, and a family dinner before the funeral**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for taking a long time, I am out of the country, and the wifi is horrible**

It had been a few days. All Kara had done was lock herself in her apartment and not opened the door for anyone. Everyone tried to talk to her, but she would not open the door. During those days, Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex broke the news to the Kents and Lois. Their reaction was similar to Kara's. Denial. Grief. Loss. They all agreed to having dinner together in honor of Kal-el. Alex, Jeremiah, Eliza, James, J'hon, Maggie, James, the Kents, Lois, and of course, Kara. Alex took on the job of convincing her. She called Kara's phone. No response. So she decided to go to her apartment. Alex knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kara. We are going to have a dinner with the Kents today, and we all want you to come." She heard a sob, and then Kara's unusually sad voice.

"Where?"

"In Midvale."

"What time?"

"6:30"

"Fine, I will come"

"Ok, do you need a ride?"

"I'll fly"

"Ok, Kara. Tell me if you need anything." But no reply. Alex knew it was her cue to leave. Once she got in the car, she called her mom to tell her Kara was coming.

Later in the evening, Alex and Maggie slowly made it to the Midvale house together. Everyone was already there. Except Kara. They all sat down waiting for her. Finally, Kara came. Everyone gasped at her. She was wearing all black, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Sorry i'm late" she whispered. Once she sat down, everyone took the food. They were Kal's favorites. But everyone noticed she did not take any. Gently, Eliza asked Kara to eat.

"Kara honey, why don't you eat something?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something Kara." Her voice was stern, but soft

"I said I'm not hungry." Everyone tensed up at Kara's tone. They had all never heard or seen her this broken. So instead, Alex tried to approach her with a different method.

"Kara, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't remember."

"And that's why you need to eat. You need energy."

"I get energy from the sun. And I'm not hungry." J'hon tried to change the conversation.

"How about we take turns telling a few personal stories with Kal." One by one, they all did. Once it was Kara's turn, she spoke in Kryptonese. James asked Kara,

"Can you please translate that?"

Kara spoke bitterly. "Oh, I was just telling him how much I enjoyed cleaning his diapers on Krypton." Everyone looked hurt at Kara's comment. Lois looked at Kara

"You know, you're not the only one who loves Clark." Kara did not back down.

"You wanna know why I am here? Because I was supposed to protect him. Protect. Him. And what did I do? The opposite. He is dead." Kara's voice was rising. "Dead under my watch. Just throw him in with the rest of my planet, and forget him. BUT I CAN'T! I CAN'T FORGET HIM. I CAN'T FORGET THE FACT THAT EVERYONE IS DEAD. MY MOTHER. MY FATHER. MY WHOLE ENTIRE PLANET! AND KILL MON-EL TOO, EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT EVEN FROM KRYPTON!I HAVE NO ONE LEFT. AND YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT? JUST POP FOOD INTO MY MOUTH LIKE IT IS NO BIG DEAL. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. I. JUST. WANNA. DIE!" Kara had tears streaming down her face. Lois went from angry to sympathetic. Jeremiah spoke to Kara

"You have us, Kara. We may not be you're mom and dad, but you are part of our family. And you deserve to live. You save so many lives every single day."

"Why? Why are you so nice to me? All I ever did to your family was bring pain. You went to CADMAS because of me. Alex could not become a doctor because of me. I don't get it."

"Because you are a part of our family." He gestured to everyone. "We are all a family." Kara's eyes were even more red than before.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go and sleep." Once she left, everyone quietly went back to eating there food. But Alex thought about what Kara had said about wanting to die.

"Kara is gonna sleep in my apartment with Maggie and I today. I don't want to risk her hurting herself."

Eliza smiled

"After all this time, you still care about Kara this much. I am proud of you." So when everyone was finished with dinner, Alex and Maggie went into the guest room, but Kara was not there. Instead, they found her sleeping in Alex and Kara's old bedroom. She was clutching an old photo of her and Alex. Slowly, Alex carried her into the car. They drove slowly, and tucked her into the couch.

"Mags, I am so worried about her"

"When someone falls, they need people to help them get back up. She has us, Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

I failed ch. 4

When Alex and Maggie woke up in the morning, Kara was still sleeping. Alex changed, and then looked at her phone. Incoming call from J'hon.

"Agent Danvers, can you come in 30 minutes? Little earlier than normal, but we have to run tests on Kara. Can you bring her?"

"Ok, I will come in about 30 minutes, and I will bring Kara."

"Good. And do me a favor and bring Maggie too."

"Ok, I will. Bye J'hon."

"Bye."

Alex made her way to the kitchen "Maggie, can you come to the DEO with me today? J'hon just called. He did not tell me why he wants you, but he did tell me they are gonna run tests on Kara." She informed her girlfriend.

"I can come today. Just one question. Do you think Kara is gonna let the DEO run tests on her?"

"I don't know honestly. But I should probably wake her up." She glanced at Kara at the couch. Alex gently nudged her.

"Kara, it's time to wake up. J'hon wants you to come to the DEO today." Kara slowly opened her eyes.

"No, I'm not going."

Alex looked at her sister. "Kara please, I'm coming too. It won't be a long time. And we don't want J'hon to be waiting."

"Fine."

"Good. Now change your clothes. I have some of your clothes in my room."

"Fine." Kara slowly sat up. "But I really don't wanna come." She muttered as she want to go change. Finally, she came out wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She looked at Alex.

"I don't wanna wear that stuff, so I borrowed yours. I hope that's ok, cause I'm not changing." Maggie looked at Alex, then asked Kara

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry. And if we have to go to the DEO, then why don't we just go already? I wanna go back to my apartment." Alex looked at Kara with stern face.

"Fine, we can go, but I really don't like the tone of your voice." Kara just rolled her eyes.

Once they were at the DEO, Kara walked behind Alex and Maggie. They made their way to J'hon, and found Jeremiah and Eliza with him. J'hon immediately ask Alex

"Did you bring Kara?"

"Yes we did but I'm not sure if she will let you do the tests on her." J'hon nodded his head. They all turned around and saw Kara sitting down on the floor next to Winn. They were quietly talking, and for the first time in days, Alex, Maggie, Eliza, Jeremiah and J'hon saw Kara smile. And then laugh. Eliza faced J'hon

"You might wanna do the tests when she is happy."

"Of course. Come on all of you. I will need your help." They made their way to Kara and Winn. Kara was still giggling, they heard Winn say

"Remember the ice cream he brought?"

Kara turned around and saw everyone. She almost had a normal smile.

"Hello everyone, Winn and I were just talking about" she started giggling again "the face James had when he met Barry. Oh, the jealously!" She added with a hint of sarcasm. J'hon took that as an opportunity.

"Kara, we have to run tests on you." Kara's smile faded away and she looked down.

"No, no you don't."

"Kara please. You have to."

"You can't force me." She whispered. Jeremiah looked at Kara.

"Please Kara. It will only take a little bit of time."

"I said no. I won't take those tests."

J'hon tried again. "Kara, what will it take?"

Kara thought, then said, "I will take them if you leave me alone. I'm not Supergirl. Not anymore."

J'hon looked pained. "Fine, but you will stay with Alex and Maggie from now." He glanced at them. They nodded their heads "You will stay at their apartment. And if you want to go somewhere, you need to tell them." Kara opened her mouth, and then closed it. They could tell she was to tired to argue.

"Fine" she muttered. "But why do I need the tests anyway?"

"Because you have not recovered fully yet. And we need to check if their is still Kryptonite in your body. It can do damage later on."

"Fine, but make it quick. I have somewhere to go."

"Ok then, let's all go to Alex's lab for the tests. And remember, Alex and Maggie have to come with you." Kara rolled her eyes and started walking towards the lab. Once they were there, J'hon whispered something to Alex, and she nodded her head.

"Kara, I'm going to give you a blood test." Kara groaned. She hated needles. "It will be over quick" Alex said as she inserted a needle lined with Kryptonite in Kara's arm to draw blood. Kara winced, but then a moment later, started to feel dizzy. Before she knew it, she fainted. Jeremiah got a cloth soaked it in cold water and put it on her forehead. Alex looked at the blood samples and quickly responded to everyone.

"She has not been eating. Her energy level is low. No wonder she passed out." So instead of doing the tests, they put her on a medical bed and hooked her to the IV, slowly putting nutrients in her blood. It would give her some energy. Once she woke up, she looked at everyone. Before she could say anything, Alex spoke.

"You fainted Kara. See? This is what happens when you don't eat."

Kara looked at Alex. "I just wanna go do the thing I need to do. "

"Of course. If you promise to eat. Otherwise, you will have to stay hooked to the IV."

"I promise to eat. Well, depends on what. Only potstickers, ice cream, and pizza. And please get this needle out of me." Everyone smiled at that. Kara was slowly turning back to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, but now that it's summer break I will post more regularly. Enjoy!**

After the whole fainting incident, Kara was exhausted. She, Maggie and Alex walked outside without a word. Kara had told everyone that she had somewhere to go, and now both Alex and Maggie had to come with her.

She turned to them. "Bundle up. I have to go somewhere" Kara was not in the mood of explaining where she was taking them. But Alex knew what 'bundle up' meant. Kara wanted to go to the Fortress.

"Kara, can we go to the apartment before we leave? So that Maggie and I can change into warmer clothes." She asked. She also knew to not push on where Kara was taking them. Kara nodded her head, and the trio made their way to Alex and Maggie's apartment. Once they were changed, Maggie turned to Alex.

"Where are we going?"

Alex looked at Maggie "the Fortress of Solitude. I have honestly never been there, so it will be new for both of us." Maggie nodded. Alex continued "You are ok with flying right? Because Kara will have to fly us there." Maggie nodded again. They walked to Kara, and they got onto her, flying towards the Fortress.

Once they were there, Alex and Maggie watched Kara lift the key silently. Once the doors opened, Kara stepped inside and motioned for them to come in.

"You guys can explore. I need time to think." And with that, she turned and disappeared. Alex and Maggie walked around for about 20 minutes and turned to see a robot floating towards them.

"Hello. My name in Kelex. Kara Zor-El is over here." He led Alex and Maggie to the pod that brought Clark to earth. Kara was sitting inside sleeping. They saw that there was a single tear running down her cheek. Figuring she needed rest, they turned to Kalex.

"Can you tell us a little bit about how Krypton's funerals are?" Alex asked

"Yes. On Krypton, the leading female will do the prayer. After the funeral, there will be a 2 week mourning period where the family and friends give prayer to make sure the person makes a safe trip to Rao. Also, Kal-El told me he wanted his funeral to be a human one. He wants his body to be buried in earth's soil." They both thanked Kelex, then watched as Kara walked over to them.

"Mistress Kara, what may I for you do today?"

Kara turned to Kelex and looked at him. "Did my mom say anything about what will happen if I fail protecting Kal?" Kelex floated out, then returned with a hologram. But before he could turn it on, Kara stopped him. "No, no. Not now. I can't hear my mom's disappointing voice right now." Alex and Maggie exchanged a look and Kara continued. "I can come back later. Come on, let's go. Thanks Kelex. Oh, and I want you to come to Kal's funeral. You have done our family good."

At the same time Kara said that, a puppy came running in the room. "Krypto!" Kara squealed.

Alex and Maggie looked at Kara, and spoke at the same time "You have a dog?!" Kara looked at them

"He is technically Kal's, but he's mine too. Speaking of which, can he stay with me? Because now that I have to stay at your apartment, can I bring him?"

Alex was to shocked to say anything, so Maggie answered for her "Ya.. ya you can bring him"

The next day at the DEO, when Alex and Maggie made it at the DEO, they watched as Eliza and Jeremiah were talking to Cat Grant. "Cat Grant? What are you doing here?" Alex asked her as she and Maggie joined the conversation.

Cat looked at Alex "Well, your parents called me. We are all worried about Kier- Kara." J'hon and Winn walked towards them.

"Umm… guys? Kara has a puppy with her…" Winn informed them. "And the puppy was flying. Well, floating... but since when did Kara get a dog that can fly?"

Alex chuckled "He was Clark's dog. His name is Krypto, and he is from Krypton. When she took us to the fortress yesterday, he kinda appeared? But Kara's really happy with him, and she says he reminds him of Krypton."

Maggie smiled "They are super adorable together considering they are both puppies…" Everyone smiled, but before they could say anything, Krypto ran past them towards the hall. They watched as Kara followed him with her super speed, and a minute later emerged holding the puppy in her arms. She came up to them and looked at Cat.

"Ms. Grant? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I am doing here Kara?" They watched as Kara's jaw dropped in surprise

"Umm… y-you c-called me K-kara? Wait are you firing me? Omg Ms. Grant I can explain for whatever i did wro-" Cat cut her off with the wave of her finger "I am to check on you" Kara's jaw dropped further.

"Check...on...me? Umm Ms. Grant? Did you hit your head or something? Alex, can you check her head?" J'hon, Alex, Maggie, Eliza, and Jeremiah could not help but smile at Kara's cuteness.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Now do me a favor and warm up this latte with your heat vision. Chop, chop." She said handing Kara the latte.

Kara studied the latte. "You might not wanna drink that. They got the order wrong, it's made with whole milk. I can get you another one" Kara offered, but Cat declined the offer and turned to the others "See why I kept her as my assistant?" Kara blushed, and Krypto leaped out of her arms and curled around Kara's feet. Kara looked down, said something in Kryptonese and looked back up.

"What did you say to him?" Eliza asked.

Kara grinned "I told him not to pee on my feet. My dad and I trained him on Krypton, so I still talk to him in Kryptonese. Then we gave him to Kal when he was a baby. I didn't know Kal had him though" Kara said sadly, and they saw her lower lip quiver. The tears welled up in her eyes. "He's gone… Like everyone else I ever loved." She gave a watery smile "But at least I still have Krypto. He's has been with me since I was 7, and since Kal was born. The dog of El." Her eyes lit up "Wait till Barry meets him! He will practically fall over…"

When Kara left, Alex turned to everyone "She will be ok. It will take time, but she will be ok"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm kinda stuck. Do you think I should bring Barry or Oliver in the story? Let me know in the comments!**

"You can't be serious. Kal wants an earth funeral?"

"Yes Kara dear" Eliza replied "That's what Kelex told Alex and Maggie"

Alex and Maggie nod at Kara "This is unbelievable. He is unbelievable. He doesn't even respect his roots. Kal was born on another planet, and he doesn't even care!" Kara yelled "I will send him to Rao, if it's the last thing I do!"

Cat grabbed her hand "Kara, you need to calm down."

"No!" She screamed "No! He may be older than me on this planet, but on Krypton I did his diapers, or sang to him so he could sleep well. I was the one who played with him when his parents were working. That was all me. He doesn't care about any of that! He didn't even remember me, and he left!" Kara's hands were shaking violently, and her eyes were turning red "He wears my family's coat of arms like he knows everything about it. He can't even speak Kryptonese! He is a human. You know what? I don't care anymore. Give him a human funeral! Burn his body or bury him. He is a human!"

"Kara..." Alex said softly

"No! Don't Kara me right now. And Winn? I need you to change the symbol of my suit to this" she got a notebook with superspeed and started to sketch a different symbol "The house of Ze."

"Kara?" Winn replied " That's to same symbol Astra wore."

"Kara Zor-El In-Ze is my full Kryptonian name. Aunt Astra was a hero for trying to save Krypton. Earth does not even deserve Supergirl if their own people killed Superman." Kara said tearfully "I hate Earth! I hate Earth! I hate Earth so much!" She starts to sob "I hate earth and I wanna go home!"

Alex looked at everyone "I need to talk to her" she pulled a sobbing Kara closer to herself and slowly walked away with Kara's head buried in her neck.

"We need to help her" J'onn stated "I hate seeing her like this"

Jeremiah nodded "I remember when she first came with us, she said that if Clark died under her watch, Rao would punish her by making Kara hurt herself. We can't let her do that."

Eliza nodded "But at this point in time, it's Mon El and Clark. Kara really loved Mon El, and that could result in worse things than hurting herself. We are talking about her killing herself."

"Kara is already staying with Alex and I, so she won't do anything at night." Maggie told them "it's during the day we are worried about. She could say she's going to Catco and go somewhere else"

Cat thought for a moment "I could watch her when she is at Catco, but I don't think she is ready to go back yet. And Kara made it clear that she doesn't want to become Supergirl again."

"Wait, guys" Winn intervened "should I change the symbol?"

"Not yet" Jeremiah told him "She needs time to think, and we need to help her. Let's go see where Alex and Kara are" The whole gang walked into Alex's lab and found Alex talking softly to Kara. When Kara looked at them, she took a deep breath.

"Sorry that I snapped at you guys."

Jeremiah smiled softly "It's ok Kara, everyone understands"

"Can I go home?" Kara says "I'm tired"

Maggie and Alex exchange a look "Kara honey, you are staying with us remember?" Alex answers

Kara seems focused on something else "Only if I can bring Krypto"

Maggie chuckles "Of course, Little Danvers"

"When is the funeral though? I want to know"

"In two days" Eliza answers

Kara looks at Alex who gives her encouraging nod "Do you...do you think that we can have the funeral at sunset? I know Clark does not want Kryptonian funeral but I still want to say the Kryptonian prayers for the dead."

"Sure sweetheart." Eliza answers "I will talk to Martha and Jonathan"

2 days later at the funeral, and Kara is nowhere to be seen. It was a small funeral for Clark/Kal. Since Clark wanted to be buried on earth's soil, they would have a regular funeral not a Kryptonian one. Alex, Maggie, Winn, Jeremiah, Eliza, Cat, the Kents, Lois, James, Lucy, and J'hon were all at the cemetery waiting for Kara. Finally, Kara emerged wearing a white gown with the House of El's crest, standing out against everyone's black clothes. Next to her, was Kelex floating on her right side.

She makes her way to the large group trying not to look at Clark's body. "I.. umm.. She sniffed "I can't- I can't believe this is happening. I can't even look at my own baby cousin."

Alex wrapped her hands around her sister "Hey, hey shh…" Once Kara calmed down, they took Kara to Clark's body. She immediately fell on her knees at the sight of her dead cousin.

"I failed you, I failed Mother, I failed Father, I failed your parents, I failed Rao, I failed Krypton. I'm sorry Kal, I'm so sorry." While she cried, Kelex floated towards her

"There is a message that Kal's parents sent for you if this happened. Would you like to see it?"

Kara wiped her eyes "No. I'm not watching it"

"Ms. Zor-El, yo-"

"I said no. They are not Kal's parents" Everyone shared a uneasy look. Kara looked at Martha and Jonathan straight in the eyes "You are Kal's true parents. You raised him, and I thank you for that" She said sincerely.

"Clark is our son" Martha agreed "He is our son"

Once the funeral finished, the sun was starting to set. They made a circle around the headstone with Kara in the middle, and she took out a gold rock and set it in front of the grave.

"You have been the sun of our lives." She said slowly "Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." Kara held back a sob as she repeated the prayer in Kryptonese"~ _You have been the sun of our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done.~"_ A steady stream of tears were running down her cheeks

"Rao's will be done Kal-el, you need to remember that. I know are a human born on a different planet, but don't forget Krypton. Never forget your roots Kal Jor-el. Never ever forget"

She stepped back so that she was standing in the middle of Alex and Eliza. Both of them gripped each of her hands. "I'm done" Kara said softly.

Alex looked her in the eyes and pulled Kara into a hug "I'm proud of you Kara"

Once everyone leaves, Eliza and Jeremiah look at the sisters "Why don't Kara, Alex, and Maggie come to Midvale for a few weeks?" Jeremiah asks "We can all relax for a bit"

Kara nods eagerly "and Krypto!"

Eliza and Jeremiah chuckle "I think we both need a break from National city" Maggie says "so i'm in"

"So am I" Alex adds "Everything is gonna be fine. We are a family"


End file.
